


No Butterflies

by Diabeticgirl4



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aro!Wendy, Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Wendy, Comfort, Feelings Jam, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diabeticgirl4/pseuds/Diabeticgirl4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the end of "Into the Bunker" when Dipper and Wendy have a heart-to-heart conversation about love- or lack thereof.</p>
<p>Aromantic!Wendy</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by MadHatter13's "Knocked down; making room" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/2285808). Once I read about aro!Wendy, I couldn't unsee it and headcanoned hard.

“I am such an idiot”, Dipper groaned, burying his head in his hands. 

“Nah man,” Wendy reassured, patting Dipper on his shoulder, “It’s alright.  It’s just… I’m too old for you, that’s all,” she offered with a weak smile.

Dipper stared at one of the small mushrooms at his feet.  “…You don’t like me,” he murmured bitterly, accepting his fate.

“Dipper, no! I like you, dude. You’re super cool and I don’t know what I would do-”

“But you don’t _like me_ like me,” Dipper blurted out.  “Not like the way I like you,” he said in a much quieter, pained tone.  He kicked at the mushroom and continued to avoid eye contact. Wendy sighed, feeling uncomfortable with the way the conversation was heading.

“Dipper, I… Look,” she sighed deeply, “I… Don’t really like… _anyone_ … that way.”

Wendy fidgeted with her hair and looked away for a distraction, while Dipper looked up and stared at her in confusion and surprise.

“Wait… what?”

Wendy offered a shrug and a small, almost sad, smile.

“But… you and Robbie…?” Dipper stammered, a pained look of confusion set upon his face. 

Wendy burst out laughing.

“Don’t hurt yourself, dude,” she chuckled, but then fell silent.

“Well, I mean I did like Robbie… at least before I knew he was a jerk.  But… It’s complicated. I guess I liked him more than just a friend, but I didn't want to like, make out with him or anything,” she grimaced.

Dipper’s face of confusion changed to one of suspicion and even more confusion.

“Look, dude, you know that feeling when you see someone you really like and you get all those butterflies in your stomach?”

Dipper immediately blushed a bright shade of red and quickly looked away, but nodded. Wendy realized the implication of her words and mentally kicked herself.  She was trying to make Dipper feel better, not worse.

“Well… I've never had that feeling.  I've never…” she paused, trying to find the right words.  “I've never really fallen in love, and I don't know if I _can_ , if that makes sense.  That’s just how I am, so it’s not your fault, dude.”

“If this is your way of saying ‘it’s not you, it’s me’…” But Dipper had a slight grin on his face, and Wendy was glad he seemed to understand and wasn't taking everything personally.  She laughed and messed with his hat.

“I know I've had a few boyfriends, but they weren't like, romantic or lovey-dovey or anything,” she shuddered.  “I don’t deal with that stuff.  I just liked them ‘cause they were cool and fun people to be around, that’s all.”  Wendy looked back at Dipper, whose grin had faded and was looking down again.  She sighed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Look, Dipper, I just don’t want you to feel bad.  You’re a seriously awesome dude, and to be honest, you’re way cooler and more fun to be around than any of my past boyfriends.”

“…Even Robbie?” Dipper asked, looking up with hopeful eyes.

Wendy grinned.  “Even Robbie.”

Dipper silently cheered, and Wendy couldn't help but laugh out loud.

“You are such a dork,” Wendy laughed.  “But you’re the coolest dork I know.  You know everything’s cool between us, right?  Nothing’s changed.”

Dipper looked up brightly at Wendy.  Despite her practically crushing his dreams of ever getting with her (in a romantic sense), he had never felt so much closer to her than at this moment.

“Of course.  Friends?” He asked, raising a fist.  Wendy smiled, and they bumped fists.

“Friends.”

 


End file.
